my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of Destiny
This page is the property of NeoZaraki, do not modify/edit or use its contents without permission and consent, thank you. The Eye of Destiny ( 運命の眼 - Unmei no me) is a quirk revolving around the "Third Eye" and currently belongs to Gaiden Zaraki. Background The quirk, Eye of Destiny '☀( '運命の眼 - Unmei no me), does exactly what it's name suggests. It is able to change the fate of those affected by it. By altering the course of present/future events, it can ultimately be used to end, or save the life of another. However, this quirk cannot be used on the user. At the age of 10, Gaiden Zaraki had developed his quirk late, while meditating at his fathers koi pond. He stumbled upon a question that, "Opened his eyes to the truth of the world." In doing so, his latent quirk, Eye of Destiny, opened along with his third eye. He first used the quirk to save a young boy who had been hit by a car outside of his fathers mansion. To use this quirk, he must have intense and undisturbed focus, and cannot be interrupted. If used more than 5 times a day, it causes great pain, and may even cause his own fate to change, even resulting in an untimely death. The more he understands about the world, and meditates, the stronger his abilities become, and the more taxing the quirk itself is on his mind. Abilities All of his abilities as of now rely on Line of Sight, however, some are AoE and others are single target. * '''Blessing of Luck: '''Just as the name states, as long as he can see his target, he may change their fate to be lucky. The mark lasts for 30 seconds at first level, but can be trained to last longer. He is able to forcefully make it last longer; however, he must keep his Third Eye open for this extended period of time, causing massive migraines, intense stamina consumption, and it places stress on his mind, to the point of being able to cause him to mentally shutdown for a time. * '''Marked for Success: '''Gaiden is able to manipulate the fate of one or many people, and cause a sure chance of victory/success. It differs from Blessing of Luck in that it in no way affects their luck, as they may still suffer greatly, or even die, while succeeding. The more people he uses this ability on, the harder it is on his mind. The current limit is 16, and that causes him intense fatigue both physically and mentally, to the point in which he was bed ridden for 2 weeks in a coma. * '''Marked for Doom: '''Adversely to "Marked for Success", Gaiden is able to manipulate the fate of one or many people, and cause a sure chance of doom/failure. The more people he uses this ability on, the harder it is on his mind. The current limit is 12, and that causes him intense fatigue both physically and mentally, to the point in which he was bed ridden for 1 and 1/2 weeks in a coma. * '''Marked for Death: '''Gaiden can only use this ability 1 time in a 24 hour long span, any more than that, and he himself will have to battle for his life, as his body will shutdown due to the intense amount of stress it puts upon his mind. Unlike "Marked for Doom" He can only use this on one person, not a group, and it cannot be specified how or when they will die. He must have direct line of sight at the time he marks them, and he must make eye contact with them. * '''Blessing of Life: '''Marked for Life is the exact opposite of Marked for death, in that it can allow Gaiden to save the life of another individual, so long as they have not been dead for longer than 1 minute. Similarly to "Marked for Death", Gaiden can only use this ability 1 time in a 24 hour long span, any more than that, and he himself will have to battle for his life, as his body will shutdown due to the intense amount of stress it puts upon his mind. This is a single target effect, and cannot be used on a large group. He must know the person's name in order to use this ability, and must have unbroken, intense concentration. Weaknesses/Drawbacks * Without line of sight/vision, his quirk is completely useless * His ability causes extreme mental and physical strain, and can result in many problems with his mind and body if he is not careful. (Example: Insanity, mental breakdown, coma, vegetative coma, blood clots, extreme fatige, etc...) * It cannot be used on an image or video, it has to be real-time, and in person * He requires unbroken concentration while using his quirk, and thus often cannot move, rendering him vulnerable to attacks. * Extensive use of his abilities can cripple Gaiden for life, and even result in his own death. * His strength is drawn from his mind, not his body, so he's neglected his body for the most part and has sub-par athletic abilities * If he doesn't meditate for at least 30 minutes a day, his ability may eat away at his mind. Category:Abilities